Funds are requested for the acquisition of Ultraflex III TOF/TOF 200 MALDI- TOF Mass Spectrometry Imaging System, an up-to-date Ultraflex III TOF/TOF200 modular time-of-flight mass spectrometer together with corresponding software and accessories, to provide sample preparation for tissue molecular imaging. The mass spectrometry imaging system will also be used for protein identification, but the main propose will be the molecular imaging and detection in different protein expression between the reference (control tissue) and investigated tissue, mainly from the Major User Group (MUG). The system for molecular imaging and protein identification will significantly benefit the research and teaching endeavors of the seven NIH-funded investigators whose projects are detailed in this submission. Brown University campus- based investigators and of the five Lifespan Hospitals that are affiliated with the Brown University's Warren Alpert Medical School will also have access to this instrument. This instrument will be located in the Proteomics Core, which is part of the NIH/NCRR-funded Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) Center for Cancer Research Development (CCRD), and will be also used by the COBRE CCRD investigators. Two of the MUG investigators (Drs. Hixson and Moss) are also members of the COBRE CCRD program. Proteomics Core laboratory is located adjacent to Core Research Laboratories (CRL). A tight collaboration between the Proteomics Core and CRL is planned to foster optimal use of the MALDI TOF/TOF system for molecular imaging. The vast experience of the CRL laboratory and its Director, Dr. Paul McMillan, both in histochemistry and sample preparation for molecular imaging will also be an extraordinary resource to the users of this state-of-the-art instrument. Currently there are two mass spectrometers in use in the Proteomics Core. First, the QSTAR XL (Applied Biosystems/Sciex) is being used for protein identification after electrophoretic separation and in-gel digestion, or after in-gel digestion of more complex samples such as cell and organelles, especially plasma membrane extracts. The second one is the Ciphergen/Bio-Rad SELDI-TOF system, which is used for protein profiling in biomarker discovery. These instruments successfully serve a group of more than 80 costumers mostly from the Lifespan and Brown University scientific community, but also other customers from other academic communities throughout the United States. The Ultraflex III TOF/TOF 200 MALDI-TOF Mass Spectrometry Imaging System will complement and enhance the Proteomics Core mass spectrometry services, thus providing the scientific community with the flexibility and breadth to analyze proteins in numerous ways with the final goal to discover disease biomarkers and biomarkers for cellular differentiation. It is our intent that Core users'research findings from this technology will ultimately expedite proteomics-related translational research PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The requested instrumentation will not only support the translational and basic science research of the seven Major User Group projects described in this application, but will also support investigators of five Center of Biochemical Research Excellence (COBRE), including our Center (COBRE CCRD), COBRE Center for Skeletal Health at the Rhode Island Hospital and COBRE Centers at the Brown University, Women and Infants Hospital and Roger Williams Medical Center, and will potentially benefit other investigators from Brown University and 6 affiliated teaching hospitals. Finally, the Ultraflex III TOF/TOF 200 MALDI-TOF Mass Spectrometry Imaging System will be the only instrument in this configuration and for this kind of application in the State of Rhode Island, with open access to the whole scientific community.